The Blonde Whirlpool
by Dragonkyubii
Summary: Summary: Naruto is the direct descendant of Madara Uchiha and Yami Senju (OC). He was hated for hosting a being the day of his birth. After bringing back Tsunade to the village he found out the secrets they've been hiding. Will they beg for his forgiveness or beg for mercy. Rated M for future lemons


**Summary: Naruto is the direct descendant of Madara Uchiha and Yami Senju (OC). He was hated for hosting a being the day of his birth. After bringing back Tsunade to the village he found out the secrets they've been hiding. Will they beg for his forgiveness or beg for mercy.**

**Nariko Uchiha will be an OC Uchiha who survived the Massacre. I wanted to do something different with an Uchiha and make her look different, if you're wondering how she looks like look up Alice Nakiri from Shokugeki No Souma. **

**This will strictly be Naruto x OC no harem so please don't ask for one.**

**I will never own Naruto but I do own my OC**

**Disclaimer: if you haven't written fanfic and complain about my writing go suck a dick! Remember if you're a hater you're probably a masturbator! **

**Sorry for not updating as much but I've been busy with work and plus I'm moving so that's taking a lot of my time up, I hope this new story will hold you all over. Don't worry I'm still working on my other stories.**

**Author Notes: **

**"Fire Release: Dragon Flame Jutsu" - Technique**

"Naruto..." - Person Talking.  
_  
"Naruto..." - Person Thinking._

**"Naruto..." - Demonic Voice/Bijuu/Summon Talking.**

_**"Naruto..." - Demonic Voice/Bijuu/Summon thinking **_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Choices**

* * *

Naruto looked out his window and sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day, it seemed like the village loved keeping secrets from him thinking that he'd stay loyal to them and only them.

He had talked to the Hokage who had somehow survived his encounter with Orochimaru during the invasion a month and a half ago, yet every time he asked about his parents or anything related to him in general he'd just say that "it wasn't his place to tell him."

That pissed him off greatly, hell the pervert who trained him was pointless in his eyes. He had only shown him how to summon toads for a fucking exam! He made sure to cancel the contract with them since he was leaving the village and didn't want them to know where he was heading.

He had overheard Jiraiya, Tsunade and Hiruzen talking about how Jiraiya wanted to take him on a training trip to master the Kyūbi's chakra. That pervert even admitted that he never once trained a god damn Jinchuriki so how the hell was he going to think he could help him control his chakra if he never trained one before.

Looking at the picture in front of him Naruto set it down before walking out with his backpack, he was going to leave the village and no one was going to stop him.

As he made his way to his apartment door and opened it, he was shocked to see a girl around his age standing in front of his door.

She had beautiful long white hair that reached the middle of her back that she kept in a loose French braid that was swept over her left shoulder, it was tied with a hair band with what looked to be crystal-like snowflakes on it, it was one of her only possessions that her mother had left her before the death of her clan.

Her beautiful ruby red eyes looked into his cerulean blue ones with worry and concern, he noticed she was wearing a black shirt, what looked like to be black sweatpants, black running shoes he also noticed she had a backpack with her.

He couldn't help but mentally smile she looked beautiful dressed in all black. Her snow like skin brought out her white hair and ruby red eyes, he had a feeling why she was here, but wanted to make sure, he didn't want her to come but had a feeling that he'd lose the argument.

He knew why she was here he knew that she had been worried about him, he told her about how the Hokage was avoiding him and about how he snuck into his office and found a seal behind the fourth Hokage's picture that opened up with his blood and chakra.

He found six scrolls two from both of his parents and two containing jutu's from his parents and the last two where his inheritance that his parents left behind for him.

When he found it he was pissed to know that Hiruzen was hiding this from him, but the fact that his supposed godfather never raised him pissed him off even more.

The village was pissing him off hiding secrets from him, holding him back, and not giving him the promotion that he deserved. To find out that the Hokage had blown off his promotion that the fucking DAIMYO had given him was the final straw of it all, the village was holding him back and he was finally taking action.

"Why do you have your backpack with you Nariko?" Naruto asked, if she was doing what he was thinking then he was going to stop her. He couldn't let her follow him, what he was going to do would put him in danger and he couldn't allow her to be in danger for his own actions.

She was the only person who kept him at bay and helped him stay sane, she was the only one he ever expressed any emotions towards and now she was going to leave the village with him.

"I'm going with you, I don't want to hear you arguing with me about this I've made up my mind when you told me this last week. You're going to accept my help and if you don't I'm going to make you regret it." She said while glaring at him, he watched as her eyes gained a black circle in each eye with three black tomoe's appeared in each of her eyes.

She watched as he let out a sigh and nodded and smiled, they've only really been a team for about eight months but during those eight months they grew incredibly close with each other to the point where they were each other's first kiss.

Naruto sighed and just nodded knowing that she was as stubborn as he was, she would argue tooth and nail with him and until she got what she wanted.

She was truly stubborn maybe more stubborn than he was, he watched as she lifted her hands and ran it through his yellow hair and gently played with the lone red strand that framed his face.

She loved that one single strand since it stood out the most on his handsome face, she had feelings for him and wanted him to know about them. She didn't care if he was defecting the village, if he was leaving then so was she and no one was going to stop her from leaving with her crush.

"So where are we heading?" She asked him while watching him close his door before they took off running on the rooftops.

"Uzushiogakure" He replied.

* * *

**This is my new story, I'm sorry for not updating any of my other stories but I've been busy with work and moving, I had this story finished about two months ago and decided to update it.**

**I hope you all enjoy this story.**

**Until next time Ja Ne!**


End file.
